Fallin' Out
by Ayanoshida
Summary: "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan yang satu itu, Moriyama." "Karena… dia milikku." - Kasamatsu


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Inspired by Sunshine Becomes You – Ilana Tan (Novel)

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Pair : Kasamatsu Yukio x Fujihara Saki(OC)

…

"Mau ikut bermain? Kami kekurangan orang."

Kasamatsu memandang seorang berambut pirang pendek dengan topi hijaunya sambil mengacungkan bola sepak. Kasamatsu hanya terdiam sambil berpikir apakah ia akan ikut atau tidak. Ia pernah bermain Sepak Bola, tapi itu hanya ketika pelajaran olah raga saja. Selebihnya ia tak pernah menyentuh bola sepak itu lagi.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi _keeper_." Tambah orang itu.

Kasamatsu terdiam. Yah, sepertinya tak ada salahnya ikut bermain. Dari pada ia terus menyesali diri atas kekalahan tim Basketnya di ajang Interhigh lalu. "Oh, baiklah." Kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri mengikutinya.

"Oi, aku sudah mendapatkan orangnya." Teriaknya pada pemuda yang lain.

"Bagus! _Nee~_ Ishikawa, kau jadi main kan?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang tengah memainkan bola dengan kakinya lalu menendang bola itu ke arah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang baru saja selesai mengikat rambutnya.

Kasamatsu cukup terkesan melihat gadis bernama Ishikawa itu menerima bola itu dengan baik lalu memainkannya dengan kaki seperti pemuda tadi. "Tentu saja. Kita habisi mereka."

"Hei, hei, masa di tim kalian ada dua orang gadis? Jangan menangis ya jika kalian kalah." Salah seorang pemuda yang menjadi lawan mereka tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan kami." Kata si rambut pirang yang tadi mengajak Kasamatsu. "Jangan sampai kalian juga menangis karena kami."

...

"Kau bermain dengan bagus." Kata Kasamatsu pada si pirang itu. Pertandingan tadi dimenangkan mereka dengan _score_ empat banding satu.

"Begitu menurutmu?" katanya setelah meneguk minuman. "Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa mengalahkan _Madonna of the Court_." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk gadis berambut cokelat tadi yang tengah ngobrol, dengan dagunya.

"Ishikawa_-san_ ya?" kata Kasamatsu pelan. "Oya kudengar mereka bilang selain Ishikawa ada gadis lain yang bermain."

"Oh ya, itu aku." Jawabnya sambil melepas topinya dan mulai mengipas-ngipasi dirinya.

"Oh, kau." Kata Kasamatsu. Tak lama pemuda itu mengedip beberapa kali sampai ia kemudian berseru kaget. "K-kau…"

"Eh? Kau tidak sadar ya?" katanya sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menyentuh rambut pirangnya. "Sepertinya aku harus memanjangkan rambutku."

"Eh, ya…" katanya dengan pelan. Penyakit gugup Kasamatsu ketika berada dekat-dekat dengan gadis muncul.

"Oya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Fujihara Saki." Katanya dengan ceria. "Namamu?"

"Um… Kasamatsu."

"Kasamatsu_-kun_, ya?" katanya. "Besok ya? Bagaimana jika kita main lagi? Sepak Bola menyenangkan bukan?"

Tapi, Kasamatsu tidak muncul lagi dihadapan mereka. Sampai akhirnya saat Saki mengunjungi sepupunya yang sakit Masami-kakak Kise yang seorang model- ia bertemu pemuda itu lagi yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Saki yang penasaran menghampirinya dan menyapa pemuda itu.

"Kasamatsu_-kun_,"

"Eh?" pemuda itu memandang Saki dengan heran.

"Ini aku Fujihara Saki. Kau ingat? Seminggu yang lalu kau bermain Sepak Bola bersama kami?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maaf Fujihara_-san_, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Eh? Masa?" kata Saki separo terkejut. "Kau Kasamatsu_-kun_, kan?"

"_Aa_," katanya. "aku Kasamatsu Yuuta. Mungkin yang bermain bersamamu adalah saudara kembarku, Yukio."

"Yukio?"

"Ah, dia sedang kemari Fujihara_-san_." Kata pemuda itu sambil memandang ke arah Saki.

"Yuuta, sudah kubilang untuk menungguku di kamar." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada gusar.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang bosan saja." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Eh, Fujihara."

Selama musim panas itu, gadis pirang itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan si kembar Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yuuta memiliki jantung yang lemah sehingga hidupnya berkisar antara rumahnya dan ruma saki. Dan kali ini ia sedang mempersiapkan operasi-nya. Baik Saki maupun kembarannya terus berada di sisinya dan menyemangatinya. Sampai sesaat sebelum operasi, Kasamatsu Yuuta mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Saki dan akan terus bersama Saki jika ia sembuh nanti. Namun, empat hari setelah operasi transplantasi jantung, Kasamatsu Yuuta meninggal karena tubuhnya menolak jantung baru.

Kasamatsu Yukio memandang Saki yang berdiri sendirian dengan tatapan kosong, memandang peti di mana Yuuta terbaring kini dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah liang yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya. Hidung dan mata gadis itu memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah menyedihkan itu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali.

...

"_Senpai_… Kasamatsu _Senpai_!" panggilan itu menyadarkan Kasamatsu dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Kise." Katanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu _Senpai_." Gerutu pemuda itu sambil menghabiskan minumannya. "Kenapa kau memandang Saki-_cchi_ begitu lama?"

"Saki?"

"Sepupuku." Kata Kise menunjuk gadis yang kini menghampiri kekasih Kise, Haruna yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ah." Kata Kasamatsu. "Bukan apa-apa."

"_Nee_ _Senpai_, apa kau mengenal Saki-_cchi_?"

Kasamatsu terdiam. Dua tahun lalu ia memang mengenal gadis Fujihara itu cukup dekat. Mereka sering bertemu karena Sepak Bola dan Yuuta.

"Ya… seperti itulah." Jawabnya pelan. Mengingat Yuuta, otomatis membuatnya ingat pada gadis yang mengalihkan dunia mereka. Yuuta dan Saki, seakan mereka dalam satu paket yang sama. Keduanya tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja oleh Kasamatsu. Tak hanya itu saja, bahkan Kasamatsu pun tetap tak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Saki sampai saat ini. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat menyadari kehadiran gadis itu saat latihan tim Basket.

...

"Fujihara," panggil Kasamatsu, setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk menyapa gadis itu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub Karate, yang tak jauh dari ruang ganti tim Basket Kaijou.

"Ah, Yukio_-kun_." Kata gadis itu dengan canggung.

Kasamatsu menelan ludah. Fujihara yang terlihat di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar seperti seorang gadis, jauh berbeda sekali seperti dua tahun yang lalu. "Eh, _ano_… kudengar dari Kise kau pindah kemari."

Saki yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengajak Kasamatsu untuk mengobrol sambil berjalan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Um… cu-cukup baik." Katanya pelan. Dalam hati sang kapten tim Basket Kaijou itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah gugup saat berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Sambil mencoba mengambil napas diam-diam ia lalu bertanya, "Kau… masih bermain Sepak Bola?"

Kasamatsu lalu menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati karena memberikan pertanyaan konyol itu pada Saki. Saki yang ditanyai seperti itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menghela napas, lalu menjawab sambil menahan tawa. "Tentu saja tidak. lagi pula, aku dan Hotaru sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kami begitu cocok saat berada di lapangan. Jadi, jika tanpa dia rasanya aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Hotaru? Oh, maksudmu Ishikawa?"

"Ya, Ishikawa Hotaru. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, terakhir kami bertemu saat liburan musim panas di sebuah penginapan. Dia berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan lama yang terjadi di penginapan itu." Ujarnya. Kasamatsu sendiri cukup terkejut merasakan kegugupannya yang berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" seru Saki terkejut.

"Ya. Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengenalinya, sampai tiba-tiba ia menyapaku."

"Begitu?" gumamnya. "Apa kau tahu nomor teleponnya? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Siapa tahu kami bisa bertemu lagi."

"Ah, kalau untuk itu kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kise. Ada seorang kenalannya yang satu sekolah dengan Ishikawa."

"Oh terima kasih untuk informasinya." Sahutnya dengan riang. Setelahnya keduanya diliputi keheningan yang panjang. Hanya suara sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan tanahlah yang mendominasi perjalanan pulang keduanya.

Kasamatsu mengeluarkan batuk kecil untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. "Hari sudah cukup gelap." Katanya.

Saki memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menghitam, dan angin musim dingin mulai berhembus. Sambil membetulkan letak syalnya, ia menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau benar."

"Aku antarkan kau pulang." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Saki tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak menolak tawaran pemuda yang setingkat di atasnya itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau menolak tawaran Kasamatsu.

Setelah gadis itu sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu lalu mulai melangkah sambil terus berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak bisa ia kendalikan kecepatan detakannya.

"Yukio_-kun_,"

Kasamatsu berhenti begitu mendengar panggilan itu. Ia baru saja akan menoleh sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menabrak punggungnya. Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari sebuah tangan melingkar erat memeluknya.

"Fujihara," katanya dengan napas tercekat. Ia begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini dulu." Suara Saki terdengar parau di telinga Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu terdiam. Dengan gerakkan kaku, ia paksakan tangannya begerak dan menggenggam tangan Saki di depan tubuhnya. Tangan gadis itu begitu terasa dingin di genggamannya.

Kasamatsu menghela napas. Ia tahu dengan benar bahwa Saki kini sedang menangis. Ia pun tahu dengan benar, alasan mengapa gadis itu menangis. Pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak dan melepaskan tautan kedua tangan Saki yang memeluknya lalu berbalik memandang Saki yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Fujihara," panggilnya setengah ragu. Ia benci melihat gadis itu menangis. Terlebih lagi jika alasan gadis itu menangis adalah karena dirinya. "Fujihara," panggilnya sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar memandangnya.

"Yukio_-kun_," gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Katanya dengan tegas.

Saki terperangah.

Kasamatsu tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Katanya lagi. "Bukan salahmu jika kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan Yuuta. Yuuta tahu perasaanmu padaku, dan ia pun tak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Saki terdiam. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ia merasakan tangan Kasamatsu merangkul bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Bahkan ia pun sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Perasaanmu padaku? Batin Saki berseru terkejut. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantung Kasamatsu yang cepat terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

"Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ulang pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Yuuta pun pasti tak ingin kau terlalu menyesali diri."

Entah mengapa, Saki merasa beban rasa bersalah yang dipikulnya selama dua tahun ini tiba-tiba terangkat dari pundaknya. Dibalasnya pelukan pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingatnya terus dalam pikirannya. Setelah dirasakan dirinya tenang ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kasamatsu dan memandang pemuda itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dipandangi seperti itu oleh Saki, membuat wajah Kasamatsu merona selama beberapa saat. Keduanya saling menatap begitu lama, sampai tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin dekat. Saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Saki memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil menahan napas.

"Saki-_cchi_!"

Panggilan dari suara yang begitu familiar itu membuat keduanya memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Jantung mereka hampir copot rasanya mendengar panggilan itu. Bahkan panggilan mengejutkan itu pun telah sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah seperti warna tomat.

"_Are?_" pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak sadar situasi itu memandang keduanya heran. "Saki-_cchi_? Kasamatsu _Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kiseeee…" geram Kasamatsu. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa kehadiran pemuda itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Ryou_-chan_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kini pertanyaan Kise pada Kasamatsu beralih pada Kise.

"Ahahaha…" katanya sambil terkekeh menunjukkan rantang di tangannya. "Manami _Oneechan_ membuat sup tahu kesukaanmu. Jadi, aku disuruhnya mengantar kemari_-ssu_."

"Oh… begitu…" kata Saki dengan suara bergetar karena gugup.

Kise yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kasamatsu langsung nyengir salah tingkah. "Kasamatsu _Senpai_, kau mau mencicipinya juga?"

Mendengar itu, Kasamatsu cukup terkejut lalu melirik Saki. "Ah… _etto_…" Kasamatsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" ajak Saki pada Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu pun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan lengannya ditarik Saki memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Setelah gadis itu membuka pintu, Kise masuk terlebih dahulu untuk cepat-cepat menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk mereka. Saki lalu mempersilahkan Kasamatsu dan hendak menutup pintu. Karena lorong pintu masuk cukup sempit, Kasamatsu bisa merasakan bahu gadis itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Saki sambil tersenyum lemah. Jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat membuat keduanya lagi-lagi terpaku dengan saling memandang satu sama lain seakan-akan mereka tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana.

Memberanikan dirinya, Saki lalu berkata dengan pelan agar hanya Kasamatsu saja yang mendengar. "Lain kali tidak akan ada interupsi lagi."

Kasamatsu mematung di tempatnya begitu ia melihat gadis itu berjinjit mendekatinya dan menciumnya sekilas. Ciuman sekilas itu cukup membuat rona merah kembali terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Gadis itu memandangnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang juga memerah lalu cepat-cepat melepas sepatunya dan masuk.

Setelah Saki menghilang dari pandangannya, Kasamatsu menghembuskan napasnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia tersenyum.

...

"Kise, kau jadi mengenalkanku pada Fujihara, kan?"

Kise yang mendengar itu terbatuk setelah meminum air mineral di botolnya. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik kapten tim Kaijou yang terlihat berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Moriyama pada Kise.

"Eh, kalau itu…"

"Ayolah, siapa tahu nanti aku akan bisa berkencan dengannya." Ucap pemuda itu yang sudah lama mendambakan memiliki seorang kekasih untuknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan yang satu itu, Moriyama."

Ucapan sang kapten membuat anggota tim basket yang lainnya menoleh dengan terkejut. Moriyama yang mendengar itu memandang Kasamatsu heran. Mereka menunggu-nunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang kapten, mengapa Moriyama tidak boleh mendekati Saki.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Kasamatsu?"

"Karena… dia milikku." Jawabnya dengan singkat lalu menghampiri Saki yang tengah duduk bersama Haruna tak jauh dari sana.

"EEEHH?" semua berseru terkejut setengah tak percaya, kecuali Kise yang nyengir melihat pemandangan itu.

Mereka semua ternganga begitu melihat Kasamatsu berbicara dengan Saki lalu mengajak gadis keluar dari _gym_ Kaijou seusai latihan hari itu. Mereka bahkan melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, Kasamatsu digandeng sepupu Kise yang cantik itu.

_Owari_

Yah… saya malah bikin Kasamatsu-kun jadi ooc banget #nangisdipojokan. Dan blas saya malah bikin cerita nggak jelas seperti ini. Untuk judulnya sendiri... saya dapat itu dari lagu Keyshia Cole yang (kata kakak saya) sempat mondar-mandir sepanjang _series_ Ally McBeal (kalo nggak salah). Dan juga waktu bikin ini sambil dengerin tuh lagu. Nah lho... Lalu… er… yah pokoknya: _Thanks for read_.

Oya, ada yang ingat Chiharu? Yup, paling cepat seminggu lagi cerita tentang Chiharu bakal muncul. Tapi, itu kalo paling cepat ya. Kalo nggak yaa ngaret lagiii… _So_, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca _fanfict-fanfict_ saya.


End file.
